Site security systems or alarm systems are often used to control or record access to a site or alert about potentially dangerous conditions at a site. For instance, a site may include one or more alarms tied to physical objects such as windows or doors that may communicate notifications when opened. Sites may also include motion detectors, cameras, and other security devices. Each of these alarms or devices may communicate data to a central location where a person may monitor the site devices and alarms. In some cases, a monitoring person may be responsible for monitoring many devices and alarms, sometimes across many different sites. To aid the monitoring person, it may be desirable to manage prioritization of the different devices, alarms, and/or sites, depending on a current threat level.